1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method of configuring a transmitter in consideration of reception capabilities of a base station at a user equipment having a plurality of transmission antennas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as capabilities and throughput of a wireless communication system have been maximized, a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system is attracting considerable attention. MIMO technology employs multiple transmission antennas and multiple reception antennas so as to improve transmission/reception efficiency, instead of a conventional method using one transmission antenna and one reception antenna.
In particular, with development of wireless communication technology, the number of transmission antennas supported by a user equipment has been increased. Accordingly, it is necessary to configure a base station to receive signals from a user equipment having various numbers of antennas. However, implementation of such a base station causes extremely high receiver complexity. If reception capabilities of the base station do not match transmission capabilities of the user equipment, the base station may not receive the signal from the user equipment. Alternatively, in order to enable the base station to receive the signals from the user equipment, the user equipment may operate with minimum transmission capabilities. As a result, performance or throughput of a wireless communication system is deteriorated.